H2O: Just Add Water
"H2O: Just Add Water" is the 3rd episode of Fantasia. Plot Ali lies in bed, eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. It's night time in Fantasia and everyone at the heroes' mansion is suppose to be asleep, however, the new hero is not. She thinks about everything that has happened recently. Master Rocky taking her through the portal and their brief stop in Wonderland. Her and Josh's visit with Valentina. Rena licking her wound. Later she starts thinking about her family at home. Her mother, Bridget, her father, Carter, and her little twin sisters, Taylor and Erica. In a flashback, Ali is sitting in the dinning room eating dinner with her family. She and her parents eat quietly and with manners, while Taylor and Erica are screaming and throwing food. Back in the present, Ali stands up and tries to open her window for fresh air, but is upset to learn it's locked. She walks over to her bedroom door, getting ready to go downstairs and go outside when she hears someone in the hall -- it's Joanna. The woman who makes water is on the phone with someone, and not having a very pleasant conversation. “Listen to me, you son of a bitch, we will kick your ass, so you need to go back to the hell hole you came out of.” On the other line, a woman says, “Just hurry up and get here before we blow the head off that merman of yours.” Joanna annoyingly agrees and hangs up. She listens to make sure everyone else is asleep and she hurries downstairs. Ali curiously follows, but stays far enough behind to not be seen. Joanna opens the closet underneath the stare case and digs through a bunch of stuff until she finds a backpack hidden in the far back. Ali watches as Aqua grabs it and heads outside to her hovercraft. She opens a back compartment, large enough to contain an adult human, and throws the bag in. As Joanna gets on her craft, Ali makes a run for it and opens up the compartment and climbs it. As she tries adjusting herself, she realizes that there is no room, so she throws the backpack out and pulls the roof shut. Joanna turns the hovercraft on and flies off with Ali in the back... and the backpack left behind. At the dark palace, the evil and powerful Joey is sitting on his throne while being fanned by two muscular men. The imp enters the throne room to announce the Queen of Spades, Justine, has arrived. “Send her in,” Joey demands. A woman in her mid twenties, long hair that is curly and black, wearing lipstick just as dark, skin as white as snow, while wearing a white and black dress. “What's with you and the night calls?” Joey asks with a smirk. Justine grins and says, “Ever since I executed that Red Queen, it seems as time in Wonderland stands still. So it's always day time there, and of course you will respond to my every request if you want those damn heroes gone.” Joey's smirk fades away, “Well what did you want?” “I'm about to help you get one of those heroes killed.” “Which one?” Joey ask, now intrigued. “The girl,” Justine responds, “The imp will go out and find you the newbie to kill later, but right now we can eliminate Miss Water Boobs and then we just have the sausage fest to go.” “How are you managing getting her here?” “By capturing the one she loves.” Joey is confused and Justine snaps her fingers. In comes two Spades dragging a large fish tank on wheels containing a merman about the same age as Joanna. “This is James,” Justine says, “A while back he and Water Works had a fling until he “left” her. In reality I captured him, trapped him in this tank, and had fun dropping electric eels in there and watching him fight them off.” Joey wickedly grins at the sight, but is still confused and asks “Why would you do this, though?” “Me and Lady Water Pump have a history. This was revenge, and now I have her convinced she'll get her love back. She also has something that belongs to me that she took a long time ago. Once she gives it back, she thinks I'll free Mr. Fish Sticks over here, but really you'll rip her lungs out and crush them to dust.” Joey and Justine both share an evil laugh as James watches nervously in the tank. Outside of the palace, Joanna's hovercraft arrives and parks a little ways in the forest. She looks up at Joey's fortress and whips out her phone and calls Justine. “Okay, I'm here, now give me James!” “First I want you to fly up to the carport and hand over the backpack”, Justine says on the other line. “And how do I know you and one of your spades won't be ready to attack?” “Oh honey, those spades can't do shit. It'll just be me and Joey.” “Oh joy,” Joanna says sarcastically, “I'll be up there in a few.” Joanna ends the call and puts her phone up when she hears a sneeze in the back compartment. She turns around and conjures up a ball of water. “Who's in there?” Ali pops open the compartment and climbs out. She gives a nervous “hehe”. Joanna is pissed. “What the hell are you doing here? Fuck! You have to go back to the mansion!!!” “Well what are you doing here? Who were you on the phone with? Are you working with the enemy?” Ali asks. “No, I'm here to pick up something I've been looking for for a very long time.” “Well why can't I help?” “Because this is none of your concern. I'll take you, but you stay in the hovercraft and hide. If they see you, you're dead.” Ali obliges and hops in the passenger seat. Joanna motions for Ali to duck down and they fly up to the palace. Inside, Justine sees the hovercraft coming and motions one of her spades to open the see-through roof so the futuristic vehicle can park. Joanna flies in and demands her love be given back to her. “Not until you give me the backpack,” Justine yells. Joey turns to the spade that opened the carport entrance and uses his force that snaps the card's head off, killing him instantly. “And Joanna, remember, if you don't deliver as promised, that can happen to you.” Joanna grins. “Oh Joey, you seem to have forgotten that at the moment, you can't do shit to me.” “Maybe not, but I can kill the merman anytime.” Joanna's attention is drawn to the tank containing her former love. She hurries over to the back compartment of the hovercraft to retrieve the backpack but her jaw drops when it isn't there. “Whe- where is it?!?! It, it has to be here.” A tear drops from Joanna's eye. Justine's face is full of rage. “You are such a dumb ass.” At this, Justine fires a plasma ball at the tank containing James. It cracks and James flops on the floor, gasping for water, as mermen and mermaids can't breath air. “NO!” Joanna screams as she tries firing water at her lover in order to keep him alive. However, she realizes that her powers are useless in the dark palace, as any and all magic has to come from Joey, unless he gives anyone permission. Joanna runs over to her lost love, crying as he struggles to survive. “No, no, you can't go. I, I love you.” As James gets ready to say something, Joey uses his powers to levitate the merman in the air as his force slowly squeezes his neck, causing his head to pop off and roll on the ground to Joanna's feet. She screams in horror as the tears roll down her face. Joey and Justine wickedly grin. Joey raises his hand, preparing to kill Joanna when all of a sudden, gallons of water spray out of Joanna's eyes, nearly drowning Joey. Joanna's jaw drops at the sight of this, realizing that she can use her powers in the palace. She then realizes that this means she still failed to save James. Her expression of sadness turns to full on rage as she blasts the water from her eyes, hands, and breasts at the same time. This knocks Joey unconscious. Justine turns to Joanna in fear, who simply says, “Run!” Justine, followed by one of her spades, start running and instantly flash out of the palace and presumably back to Wonderland. Joanna stands alone for a moment, quietly, without making any sudden movements. Alison looks up from in the passenger seat and hurries over to her fellow superhero. She taps Joanna on the shoulder. “Are, are you gonna be alright?” As Joanna takes in a breath of air, she turns in Ali and states, “No...” The water woman picks up the head of her deceased lover and places it by the rest of the body. As another tear falls, she uses her index finger to close the merman's eyes. Ali can't help but feel guilty. Later on, Joanna and Ali are flying back to the mansion in the hovercraft. There is complete silence until the new girl finally says something. “Jo, I, I'm sorry... it's... all my fault.” With an expression cheerfulness that barely hides the tears, the woman who makes water says, "No, no. You didn't know about the backpack, I can forgive you. What I can't forgive is Joey and Justine." Joanna slams her foot on the hovercraft breaks and turns around where she can still see the dark palace. She conjures up a ball of boiling water and throws it at the evil fortress. The water expands and expands as it destroys the palace. "Oh my god, are you killing Joey?" Ali asks. "Oh don't be ridiculous, killing Joey would take all the forces in the world. This just slows down the curse." Joanna and Ali continue flying home, but Ali still feels guilty. At the mansion, Joanna and Ali quietly come through the door only for them to be stopped by Rocky. "What were you girls doing out so late?" "I had to take care of something", Joanna says, "and she tagged along." Aqua makes her way upstairs and back to bed. Rocky turns to Ali. "Is she gonna be alright?" "All I know is that she's probably going to be more determined than ever," Ali says before heading upstairs. This leaves the white dog a little confused. Category:Episodes